Dcu vs hunger games
by Joseph Sparkle
Summary: Batman and superman transcend dimensions, and enter the hunger games, I know the comics did this in the new 52 batman/superman vol.1 and yes I actually read hunger Games (book 1) and dc comics (a bunch) this is meant to be a parody and a joke.


**D.c. hunger Games**

**the heroes depicted belong to dc, and hunger games belong to Suzanne Collins. This is meant as a joke, and is not cannon with any of my other fanfics **

**Batman and superman entered justice league board room **

**Hal Jordan: Bruce,Clark! Where were you guys? **

**Superman: can you fill them in Bruce?**

**Batman: alright.**

**Some sometime ago **

**Batman and superman were floating through space fighting penguin and his robot goons **

**Superman: so wait, why do you need my help?**

**Batman: penguins got a multiverse device, which when pointed at someone he can send them to any of the 51 alternate dimensions. If he shoots us, you get the return remote with your speed. **

**Penguin: ahahahaha! Bye bye BAT!**

**Penguin shot the heroes and superman with one punch killed penguin and took the return remote before going to the39th universe **

**Later**

**Superman: Bruce, where are we?**

**Batman: where in the universe of the hunger games. Penguins device is powered by money, and well were broke. So if we win the hunger games well get enough money to go home.**

**Superman: but what district will we represent **

**Batman: 13, we'll invoke fear that way. **

**8 months later **

**At the ceremony after katniss and peeta went by ghostly figures followed the batman/superman symbol. Batman and superman were in it and it was flying. Superman put out the flames on katniss and peeta with his ice breath. Then peeta glared at superman. So superman shot his lasers at the carriage, causing it to explode. Katniss made it out just fine but peeta fell on a wood stake and it stabbed his eye. Batman climbed on the top of the ship **

**Batman: we are the ghosts of district 13. That boy got a punctured eye because he glared at the ghosts of 13.**

**Peeta: that's not why you FUCKING psycho! **

**Peeta was taken away and got a cool eye patch **

**2weeks later. **

**Announcer: 3 2 go. **

**Batman emmediatley threw a smoke bomb and disoriented everyone. When the smoke cleared, batman, superman, and rue were gone. Katniss was afraid after the smoke bombing, and peeta got p.t.s.d. And a severe case of paranoia from the ceremony, so they teamed up. 5 kids were in the cornucopia when superman blew it to a million pieces with his heat vision. Superman flew off before getting a radio frequency from batman. **

**Superman: yes Bruce. **

**Batman: there's a collection of tributes, there leaders name is Cato. And a lone tribute named thresh, who appears to be related to the girl I killed earlier. I intend to take them out. **

**Superman: I found girl who the tributes call "fox face". She's gonna be a problem unfortunately. **

**Fox face was searching through a backpack she got at the cornucopia. There was bread. And a bottle of water. She thought it would help, but it was nothing compared to what, say katniss got in hers. She Hit the tree next to her. Then she heard rustling.**

**"Should I check out what that was?" She thought. "Fight or flight?" But she soon realized she was to scared to do either. Superman arose from the bushes. "What sane person would go in the fucking hunger games wearing that flashy outfit?" She thought. She spent to much time thinking. By the time that thought had run its course through her head, superman was holding her head. She heard him talking, but she heard slurs and mumbles. It sounded like superman was sad. She realized her head was facing to the side. Then the other. Then everything went black**

**Batman located thresh and was following him through the trees **

**Thresh: god dam hunger games. And rue and-**

**Batman jumped from the trees **

**Batman: you think you know the woods and the darkness?**

**Thresh: why in the name of god are you running around with a cape?**

**Batman: to scare. Your afraid. Good.**

**Thresh: I'm not afraid of YOU. **

**Thresh charged at batman and hit him with a club. Batman fell to the ground. "This kid is strong. But with some clever tactics and maneuvering and hell be dead in three minutes" thought batman. Thresh withdrew a spear and stabbed at batman. But batman grabbed the spear and bashed thresh with the end of it. It gave batman just enough time to get up. And that he did. Batman pulled out a bat-taser and shot thresh. Thresh fell to the ground.**

**Batman: this isn't going to be easy, thresh. **

**Batman pulled out a knife/batarang, and gutted thresh. **

**Katniss was carrying peeta. He had been freaking out since batman had thrown the smoke bomb. He passed out after they met up and hadn't quite fully awakened yet. It was weird. His mind was working just fine, he was making perfectly good decisions, even talking. But his body just wasn't moving. **

**Peeta: what happened? **

**Katniss: well I got a bow and arrow in the confusion, and I carried you away, I figured you would die otherwise. **

**Peeta: what confusion? **

**Katniss: when the smoke bomb hit.**

**Peeta snapped into a flashback. He started sweating, and squirming in katniss's arms. Sometimes he would even say "katniss, my eye!" The smoke attack reminded him of the smoke when the carriage blew up. Katniss started noticing how heavy peeta was. "Better find some shelter" she thought. Peeta couldn't take the stress, pain, and fear going through his head and he passed out. Katniss found a big cave. "This'll be a good shelter" she thought. She went in, later down peeta, and took out a biscuit she got in her backpack.**

**She heard thumping on the roof. Before she could get up to check what it was the cave collapsed. Killing peeta instantly, But katniss had a slow painfully death. Superman tracked them down. Cato was ranting about the fags and the Jews when him and his group saw thresh's body with his entrails wrapped around him. It was a distraction method. Batman shot a blow dart laced with debt cord at the ground next to the group. Cato noticed and ran. No one else did, that's why they died. Cato ran. A batarang dipped in tracker jacker venom, and deadly snake venom pierced his leg. **

**Batman: that'll give him an hour of hell. To him it'll feel like an eternity. Then he'll die. That'll give enough time to regroup with superman. **

**Superman: it won't take an hour to do that.**

**Superman flew in **

**Batman: with this concoction I can speed up the dying process by 83%.**

**Superman: why don't you do that. **

**Batman: it'll still feel like years for the kid. **

**Superman: I know. **

**15 minutes later **

**President snow: I grant you the victors of the se-**

**Superman: batman, GO **

**Superman upside down head slammed president snow and took 125k out of his wallet. Batman pulled out a handgun and shot all the guards.**

**Batman: superman, load it!**

**Superman loaded the universe remote, and before they knew it they were at the justice league satellite. **

**Batman: and that's what happened to us.**

**The other justice league members looked surprised/scared. Barry Allen even puked **

**End **


End file.
